


For Him ~Jian~(Blue Neighbourhood... Single)

by heylazeh



Category: OurSecondLife - Fandom, jian
Genre: Cute, Fanfic, Funny, Jc Caylen - Freeform, Kian Lawley - Freeform, Love, M/M, O2L - Freeform, OurSecondLife, blue neighbourhood - Freeform, for him, jian - Freeform, kian and jc, single not series, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylazeh/pseuds/heylazeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I managed to get obsessed with another ship and OTP, still surprises me. But I guess I was bound to become Jian trash, sooo, here's a little fic based off of: For Him. Yes, still part of the Blue Neighbourhood album, but no, not to be mixed up with the Phan series. </p><p>Hope you like my first attempt in Jian! </p><p>(Note: Like my other fics, I am in no way saying any of the happened or saying Jian is real ((outside of the story 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**"Kiss me?"**_  
  
It has been a week and a half since the couple that could be referred to as Jian, by a bunch of teenage 'shippers', had gotten together.  
  
With many years of being best friends, having collaboration channels, tours, and living together behind them they knew they would just work.  
  
They saw the signs and put two and two together.  
  
At first it had started as a joke to the fans, a simple prank.  
  
The shippers freaked out.  
  
"JIAN IZ REEL!!1!!!!" and "JIAN4LYFE" was all over the Internet and the two found it incredibly entertaining.  
  
They knew what they were doing though, or so they thought.  
  
Little did they know was it wouldn't be a lie for long.


	2. Chapter 2

People often referred to their relationship as rushed, they were quick to get together and to where they are now.  
  
But they know that wasn't an issue.  
  
They know everything about each other and just want to see what happens.  
  
They've spent enough time together and getting to know each other.   
  
They work well together and complete each other.   
  
Either way, they're KianandJc.  
  
They're a team.  
  
And a fairly good one in that sense.  
  
Though some people may not see it.   
  
If one of them have an issue, they could always count on the other to help out.   
  
From the little things to the slightly more important.  
  
To even the most imprtant.   
  
They were even there for each other through their most recent of breakups.   
  
Being best friends and all, they always knew what to say and what to do.   
  
Though Jc was with Lia at the time of Kians and Andrea's breakup, he still found time to comfort and be there for his best friend.   
  
And the the same for Kian, at the time of Jcs and Lias breakup.  
  
Though, Kian was not dating anyone like Jc was Lia at the time.   
  
That wasn't the best of times for any of them, but together, they managed.  
  
As always.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the split of o2l and the two boys had moved in together, doing things just the two of them, became more and more frequent.

Though it hadn't always been like that.

As the nights grew longer and the days began being a bore.

Seeing as though there weren't much to do without the other two boys there at first they talked it through and agreed they'd try and make the best out of these plain and boring days.

And that's exactly what they did.

They'd go out and do the most random of things at night.

Enjoying the nights to their fullest.

From penny boarding to the nearest tattoo shop and getting the new tattoos they want.

To going to parties and having fun with friends.

Even late night swims in their pool and just going to eat frozen yogurt until they're kicked out because the shops closing.

With a tendency of not sleeping until the sun rises, enjoying seeing the colors slowly filling the sky, wasn't uncommon.

The smiles on their faces as they look up at the sky in simple silence, though not an uncomfortable silence, it's the opposite of that.

Though there may not be much talk, they're simply enjoying each other's company.

It's just them anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Though the quiet is great (tbh), deep and personal talks are just as common during those mentioned long nights.

Seeing as though they could and do share everything with each other.

Staying awake for hours on end until they actually get tired and decide to call it a ni- actually morning.

It's usually morning by then.

Funnily enough.

Seeing as though neither of them could actually pull a full all-nighter.

Though for as long as they are awake, they enjoy the time spent with each other.

Which they don't really like to admit.

(No matter how obvious it is to the people around them.)

The reason why on the other hand is a different story.

For they're not ashamed to speak of it, but consider themselves not the biggest of fans of the most cheesiest of things and the well known cliches of classic romances.

So, together, they decided the best way to avoid those would be creating their own cliches of the 21st century.

Desperately trying to avoid candlelit dinners and all the things you see in movies.

The cliches they made are special to them.

Wether they're dates or just outings, the two enjoyed them just the same.

These were just some of the many ways they showed they loved each other.

Because _"you don't have to say I love you to say I love you"_

And while they love each other the love they share is one that neither of them would trade for anything else in the world.

**_"Gladly."_ **


	5. A/N

I'M SORRY.

I know this isn't great, short and I could have probably done more with this, but I hadn't been able to get around to it and thought it'd be best to just finish it.

So I did.

Maybe some day I will try and fix it.

But today is the end.

Thank you all.

Love,  
Someone who is actually sobbing because "who thought it would be a good idea to incorporate 'Panic! at the Disco' into the song when they know I cry?"


End file.
